After this Halloween
by pdsanonymous
Summary: Little Stendan Halloween one-shot based on a photoset made by Love Out Of Lust on tumblr, based on the story After Today by Empathist! Links are on my tumblr so you can have an idea, but basically this is the story of Brendan shaving his beard for Halloween without telling Ste first. Ste is not okay with this decision.


**Hey Stendan Fans! I'm had to write a little something for Halloween (a few days late!), based on this photo set on tumblr. I love all of these sets (based on After Today by Empathist) and I couldn't help but chuckle when I read the tags about Brendan deciding to shave the beard for Halloween. So I decided that I just had to write up a not so little ficlet about how this happened, and how Ste did not approve this decision! Thanks for reading & enjoy!**

 _(also sorry for any errors/typos, I wrote this in one day and I can't look at it any longer without posting!)_

* * *

"I can't wait to see you boys next week! Your dad's out for a run, but he's well excited too!" Ste was leaned into the laptop sitting on the coffee table, the weekend before Halloween. The Lomax's were having a party back at a hotel in Hollyoaks for the holiday, and the boys were coming over from Ireland to visit. Eileen was well into her third trimester, and was grateful to get the boys out of the house for the weekend while she and Michael prepared for the new baby.

"Yeah Ste, we're excited too. It'll be nice to take a weekend away from university and Paddy's going mad at home with Mum. She's as big as a house; she should be one for Halloween!" Declan laughed over the Skype.

"Hey, that's your mum you're laughing about! Imagine carrying around a little alien in your stomach for 9 months and then tell me how you like it. Our Amy gained a ton of weight with Lucas, and he came nearly a month late. Be happy it's not us men giving birth!"

"Yeah, yeah, guess you're right about that one, eh Ste." Declan chuckled. "So what are you lot being for Halloween anyway? You said your sisters are having a big party in Hollyoaks, but I haven't planned a costume yet."

"Well Leah and Lucas were wanting to be monsters. We went and saw Hotel Transylvania 2 a few weeks ago and their obsessed! Our Lucas is half convinced your dad is a werewolf!"

"Ha, yeah that'd be fun for us to all be monsters. I'm sure mum can manage picking Paddy up a mummy costume this week before we leave. And I was Frankenstein last year, just need to find the costume again."

"If you're Frankenstein, then you know Leah will want to be the bride of Frankenstein?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ste! Anyway, I've got to go! I have a couple exams before the weekend. And I'll let mum and Paddy know about the costumes. I'll see you next weekend Ste! Bye!"

"Talk to you later Declan! Good luck on those exams!" Ste exited from the Skype screen just as Brendan walked through the front door. "You just missed Declan!" Ste shouted through the flat from the couch, moving his laptop onto his lap to begin the search for Halloween costumes. "We've decided to be monsters for the Halloween party! I think Lucas would like to be a werewolf, what do you think Bren?"

"I thought I was the werewolf? The beard and all." Brendan pointed to his face, while giving Ste a kiss on the cheek from the other side of the couch.

"Ew, sweaty! I know you look like the werewolf," Ste said, as he reached to scratch the beard in question, "but look at this costume! Our Lucas would look so cute in this! And Declan said he could be Frankenstein, which means Leah would want to be his bride, because you know how Leah is with her big brother Declan. And then Declan said that Eileen could get a mummy costume for Paddy, and then I could be Dracula, because I found this cape right…"

"Steven."

"Sorry, I'm rambling…But I think it would be cute! Our little monster mash-up family!"

"Yeah, cute, very…cute." Brendan was clearly otherwise occupied, as he started to kiss down Ste's neck and spread his arms down Ste's chest.

"But what will you be if we took all the monsters? There's vampires," Ste smiled as Brendan took the laptop and placed it on the coffee table before them, "mummies, werewolves, witches…Would you like to be a witch Bren?"

"Hmm, what I would like is a shower. Preferably with a guest appearance by Dracula, because from what I've heard, he wants to suck." Brendan whispered in Ste's ear, focusing on that last word.

"Hmm, funny, I've heard that rumor too." Ste couldn't help but to bite his lip as he fruitlessly tried to remain on the couch. "But if I close out of this order, you'll have to figure out your own costume."

Brendan reached over to the laptop and hit 'place order' before closing the lid.

"I can do that just fine Steven. Are you done now?" Brendan continued his advances, and pulled Ste off the couch and into the bathroom. Ste couldn't help but smile and follow.

* * *

"Bren, are you almost ready? The boys are waiting for us downstairs, and we still need to meet up with Amy and Leah and Lucas before the party." Ste talked to Brendan through the bathroom door, as he popped his vampire teeth into his mouth. "I don't know if I'll be able to wear these teeth all night, I can barely talk with them in…Bren what costume did you decide on anyway? I mean there's the witch, but that's kind of girly innit? And I think that's what Amy's being, but I guess you can match if you need to." Ste knocked on the bathroom door in an attempt to get Brendan moving, "Bren?"

The bathroom door opened, and Ste was left silent. Before him was a stranger, with a white face, white eyes, a wrinkled suit and a clean face. Who was this man, and what had he done with Brendan Brady?

"You'll catch flies Dracula." Brendan smirked.

"Where's ya beard?" Ste took the vampire teeth out and just stared.

"Left it in the sink, we better get going Steven. Boys are waiting downstairs." Brendan raised his brows and grabbed his keys before walking out the door leaving Ste with his jaw dropped.

Ste made his way down the stairs just after the boys got a glimpse of Brendan's face.

"Ey, nice face dad!" Paddy giggled, while alerting his brother to the new development.

"Woah! I didn't even know you could take that thing off? Thought it was permanently attached?" Declan sniggered.

"Ha ha very funny. Now you know where you get your good looks Padraig." Brendan joked with his boys. "Come on, get in the car, don't want to be late for this party."

They piled into the car and buckled up. The boys chatted in the back about nothing in particular, while the car stereo played Johnny Cash. Ste sat in an irritable silence for the majority of the trip, glaring at Brendan, but looking away any time Brendan caught his gaze.

"Not hitting any traffic. Should be there within the hour."

"Hm." Ste huffed.

As they got into Chester, Brendan dared to break the silence again.

"Almost there…You alright Steven?"

"No, not particularly."

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh what's on my mind? Well, you just shaved your whole face off and didn't even say anything about it. And then you come out of the bathroom and just walk out acting like its nothing! And then you ask me, oh you alright there Steven? What's on ya mind? I got a lot on me mind as a matter of fact!" Ste couldn't help but be mad. How could Brendan just get rid of his favorite facial fuzz and say nothing?

"You really want to have a row right now Steven?" Brendan asked as they pulled down Amy's street.

"No I don't. But you're not getting out of this one Brendan." Ste sulked as he exited the car to walk down the drive. Brendan got out of the car behind him and reached for Steven's arm before he could reach the door.

"Honestly though Brendan, how would you feel if I just shaved me whole head off without even talking to you about it! And then I just walked up to ya and just started talking about the stupid traffic?"

"I shaved Steven, it's just a beard. And, speaking of hair removal..." Brendan lowered his voice and dared to get closer to Ste, "remember when you decided to wax your whole body from the neck down? Got rid of all the little fuzzy bits I loved? Your chest, the little bit that goes down your stomach," Brendan reached around Ste's waist and let his hand wonder downward, "every little thing, and both of those hairy things you call legs?"

Ste couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, well Leela got that home waxing kit and wanted to test it out. Thought it'd be nice to be all clean and smooth for ya." Ste pouted.

"Yeah well I like ye how ye are, nice and dirty." Brendan growled. "Besides, you're the one that insisted we all be monsters and ye wouldn't let me be the werewolf. The whole zombie getup just didn't look right with the beard. It'll grow back in a month, tops."

"I guess you're right. Just strange seeing your face like that. It's dead weird."

Brendan let out a small laugh before tapping Ste's bum and continuing up the driveway and knocking on Amy's door. Amy answered the door in her own witch costume.

"Brendan…nice face." Amy giggled.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately. Everyone ready?"

"Leah and Lucas! Your dad and Brendan are here so we can leave for your aunties' party!" Amy shouted back into the house. Simon came out to the door next in a ghost costume.

"Ah, Brendan! Nice one." Simon smiled while nodding to the non-existent beard.

"Simon, I know I look good and all. But your lady's standing right there." Brendan mocked.

"Not funny Brendan. Wouldn't be the first man of mine ya flipped." Amy touted.

"Hiya Amy, Simon. Nice costumes, keeping with the family theme." Ste interrupted. "So where are the little monsters?"

"Daddy!" Leah and Lucas came bounding through the living room.

"Hey there kiddos!" Brendan exclaimed as he knelt down to bring both of them into a bear hug.

"Daddy Brendan? Did you take off your beard for Halloween?" Leah asked while petting his face with a questioning look.

"Indeed I did. What do you think?"

"I like it, but I don't think Daddy will. He likes your furry face." Leah remarked.

"Ha, ha. So I've heard." Brendan laughed.

"Well we better be getting off! You can follow us in Brendan's car since there isn't room for everyone in his." Ste commented, while motioning out the door holding Lucas's hand.

"Yeah that's no problem, it was nice of your sisters to invite us." Amy replied as she gathered her coat and car keys.

"So me, Brendan, and the boys are staying at the hotel tonight so we don't have to worry about the drive back. The little ones can stay too if you'd like, we've got two rooms booked."

"Yeah we got a room too, it should be a fun night."

They all piled into their respective cars and headed for the Halloween party.

* * *

What felt like several hours into the party, Brendan was starting on his third whiskey while Steven was off talking to some of the old Hollyoaks crowd that only dared brief glances his way. The boys were having fun with other kids their age playing games in the corner, and Amy had taken Leah and Lucas off to bed when they had been all danced and sugared out. Now Brendan was alone at the bar, watching Steven watch him with a bizarre expression on his face. Brendan pushed himself off the bar, and made his way to his husband who was finally being left alone.

"I told ye Steven, the beard will grow back. You're starting at me like I've grown an extra head. Stop staring and enjoy the party."

Ste had been enjoying the party as it was. He had enjoyed catching up with his sisters and some of the old friends he'd had in Hollyoaks. He had also been enjoying the open bar, since neither he nor Brendan had to drive home. Ste continued staring at Brendan's peculiar face.

"Honestly Steven, you've been looking at me with this look on your face all night. What is it?"

"Nuthin', it's just weird is all. You realize that in the entire time that I've known you you've had facial hair? It's like I'm just now getting to know your face." Ste replied honestly.

"What? Don't like what you see?"

"Nah, you're alright. It's just that you almost look like a different bloke all together."

"Oh yeah?" Brendan couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face.

"Yup. See my husband's got this full, dark beard. And even before we were married he had this tacky mustache that was straight out of a porno movie. I remember the first time we kissed, how that stache felt against my face, how it left this stache rash on my lip. And I loved it, craved it. And then when we finally, well, you know…" Ste closed in on Brendan until Brendan could feel his breath on his ear, "well, that tache tickled in all the right places. And don't even get me started on the beard."

Ste leaned back just enough to see the hunger in Brendan's eyes.

"Hmm, you don't say?" Brendan swallowed. "So where's this husband of yours now then?" It took everything in Brendan not to grab Steven in his arms and take him right there in the middle of the ballroom.

"I don't know. We had this row earlier, and I feel just dreadful about it."

"I'm sure whatever it was, he's realized the error of his ways. Never realized one could be so passionate about facial hair."

"Yeah well, now it's got me wondering what it'd be like?"

"Yeah? What, what would be like?" Brendan practically growled as he closed any distanced there was left between them.

Ste lifted his hand to Brendan's face, and stroked the beard that was no longer there.

"What it'd be like without it. Who knows, it might be nice."

Ste couldn't get another word out as Brendan grabbed the back of his head and kissed him passionately. It was different without the beard, but unmistakably Brendan. Brendan was the only one who could kiss him like that, in a way where it took his breath away and gave him life all at the same time. Ste couldn't keep the smile off his face as they parted for breath.

"Well why don't we find out young Steven?" Brendan smiled back, and wasted no time pulling Ste out of the ballroom towards the elevators.

Once in the elevator Brendan couldn't help but to pull Ste in for another kiss. Lost in the moment with his tongue down his husband's throat, he lifted Ste against the handrail. Ste instinctively pulled his legs up and around Brendan's waist so that their groins met in promise of things to come. Brendan pulled himself from Ste's lips to trail kissed down his neck and throat, eliciting a gasping moan from Ste.

"You know, I might not mind this clean shaven thing, as long as the beard comes back eventually."

Brendan let out a gravely chuckle, before carrying Ste out of the elevator and off to their hotel room, which had been strategically placed at the opposite end of the kids and Amy's.


End file.
